


Goodbye my lover

by CharlieSvarti



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, M/M, Oneshot, Songfic, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieSvarti/pseuds/CharlieSvarti
Summary: Ah, autumn is so hard when you are alone. How painful can the memories become.Songfic without lyrics.





	Goodbye my lover

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Kuroko no basket belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. This fanfic is non-profit, just fun for the readers.
> 
> The song Goodbye my lover belongs to James Blunt. Here I use some verses and everything that the song inspired me, all non-profit. Just entertaining. Link to the song: watch?v=wVyggTKDcOE
> 
> Hello! I'm a person that loves so much the ship between Midorima and Takao that decided to start translating his fanfics to English so everyone can read them. I'm so sorry about my bad English, it's not my native language so if you see something wrong just leave a review telling me so.
> 
> This fanfic has been supervised by my beta kath3611 on Twitter, thank you so much for your work.
> 
> Now, enjoy the fic!

The boy went across the street until he reached the few steps of his block. It was middle autumn, the wind running free dragging some dry leafs. He stayed still seeing the steps, his glance spiritless, without any spark of joy. It was freezing and his scarf had fallen on his chest, but he didn’t bother putting back in place. He stepped forward and sat down, putting his hands on the cold stone.

_The two boys were sit in those steps; it was a beautiful day early in summer. The shortest had an ice-cream in his hand and he got cream on his nose, but the taller had a handkerchief and cleaned the other’s nose carefully while smiling. Both laughed, truly happy._

The wind drag a plastic bag that someone had left on the road. He barely noticed it, distracted.

_The house could be old but it conserved that magic that only the old buildings could have. He spun around, in the middle of the room, spreading his arms. He stayed still after two, three spins more. The green haired separated himself from the door and moved closer to the shorter boy. He hugged him, warm, and carefully stroked his black hair._

He exhaled all the air in his lungs and looked up the gray sky with dark clouds coming closer little by little. The wind blew a little harder, fooling with the trees and removing his black bangs from his forehead.

_It was winter when they realized how fast the time go. They were in front of those steps, the snow had stopped barely 15 minutes ago. It was all over the place. He pick up some in his hand and it felt cold even through the gloves. Suddenly he felt the same cold on the back of his neck. He turned around_ _instinctively while was trying to remove the snow from his back, but he was faced to the gorgeous smile of the boy with glasses, who held his cheeks and joined them together in a kiss._

He joined his hands and blew warm breath on them because he barely felt them. His eyes went crystallize watching the leaves slowly falling now that the wind had stopped a little. A man passed by in a hurry without stop, buttoning his coat.

_In spring they had went to the park, walking together by the hand. The green haired had something to tell him and he was loving to know. The flowers were beautiful and the clouds had let the Sun came. It was a lovely day, one of those that they would never forgotten._

He distanced his hands away from his face and observed them. First the left, where a silver faint was spotted between his little fingers, all reddened by the cold. Then he fixated his empty eyes in the right hand, where an identical faint left another ring on sight. Both were silver toned, slim and simple, but elegant.

_There were hardly two days left for summer; they were sat at the terrace. The sun was all over the sky, dyeing it in all possible red’s range while setting. The last beams made the silver shine on the tallest’s hand while he joined together his fingers with the other male, so his ring also shined for a second._

He felt the warm on his frozen fingers, the wetness. His tears had started to run down by his cheeks without permission. The wind blew again as long as the tears continued failing on his hands. He flinched and cleaned hard his eyes, trying to stop crying but failing. His eyes were burning but he didn’t care. He gave up because he couldn’t stop. More tears fell and he kept his hands on the pockets, looking for some warm.

_They were walking together like always coming back home. He was shivering because of the cold, so the other boy took his scarf and rolled it around the shortest’s neck. Then he slid his arm over the shoulders and squeezed him. He let the tallest do as he wanted while he slid his own hand over the opposite back, squeezing him too._

He leaned and his hair, a totally mess by now, covered his vision. The tears fell on the stone steps creating little puddles.

_That winter had been really bad, it had snowed almost every day without stopping, no doubt the time didn’t make the things better. Both of them were in that hall where he had spun the first day. It was a dark night and the nearest street lighter was flickering. Both said a lot of things, awful words in his mouths, each one more offensive than the other. The tallest didn’t borne it, took his coat and was ready to leave, but the shortest didn’t allow him to run like that. He shouted, although he mustn’t have done it, not that. His face was red because of the rage and he was gesticulating so much. The tallest turned around, the anger gone, his green eyes totally empty, there was no irritation, no happiness. There was nothing. He took out his hands of the pockets and like if he was in slow motion, he also took his ring freeing the finger, leaving it naked like the rest of his brothers. He placed the ring on the desk and left, without closing the door. The shortest went silent. He closed his eyes hardly and let himself fall to his knees, looking at the sparkle between his hands and on the one that now was laying on the little desk, close to the phone and keys._

He strongly grabbed his head, devastated. He abruptly got up and opened the door, coming in the hall of the building. He avoided the lift and started to climb the stairs, step by step. His face had turned red because of the cold and the physical effort. He was feeling bad, so bad, totally frozen. In front of the door he searched for the keys, but the shaking of his hands made they to fall on the floor. He bent down and picked them, finally opening the door. He let the wood do his way inside, giving him the sight of that empty place.

_He looked up, his sight clouded by the tears that continued coming, incapable of holding them back. He didn’t even resist anymore._

He held the door’s frame because his legs were shaking too much, like his hands before. He slipped little by little, ended up on his keens at the entrance of his flat, looking at the empty inside.

_It hurt, it hurt too much. He could fell it inside him, tearing him up. It was over, he knew it. It was no way to fix that. The door was still open, allowing him to see the corridor._

He strongly held the wood, at least with the one he had left. He keep feeling that unbearable pain that was impossible to get used to, although the time. He had been the one, the only one for him.

 _He let his hands on the floor, giving up on cleaning his face until he stopped crying. He was so hollow_.

Both black haired boys were crying out loud, stunned by the storm of feelings, both of them holding his chest which was hurting like a thousand of demons and they were closing his eyes with all his strength, wishing that all was a horrible nightmare. But that was impossible to stop. He had been to tell goodbye to his friend. He had been to tell goodbye to his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
